Quantum Pranksters
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: What do you get if you cross the two main Quantum Leap characters with computers left in the dark with a video left on pause. Why Quantum Leap pranksters of course! Rated T for Swears and Violence.
1. The Francium Test

**Bit of humour to fill the gaps in between Leaps! Enjoy!**

* * *

Al looks intrigued by something left on pause by Sam earlier during his Leap. The volume is turned up to full and the video is set to full screen. What the Calavicci doesn't know is what the video contains…

"Sam. Sam! Are you there?" Al yells into the shrouded darkness of the abandoned room as he plants himself into an empty black seat.

'Must be out trying to prevent the Sheriff from being convicted of rape… According to Ziggy." He thought to himself. 'Ah well, I might as well watch this!'

The handlink squealed as if asking for a response.

Al grins to himself, ignores it and clicks play.

It was the Francium test in the Pacific Ocean. The Admiral winced slightly at the ship in the distance close to the large explosion that was taking place. The spray of the sea was seen engulfing the naval ship.

Mesmerised, he leaned in closer as if he was trying to read the ship.

_Big mistake!_

Screams split the silent room in two with a scary image of a face appearing on the computer monitor. Al falls backwards off the chair - screaming no end of curses at thin air while writhing on the floor in astonishment.

From a murky corner, the Leaper's amusement is heard resonating in apoplexy. The main beams of the lights slices through the shadows and the Admiral spots Sam heaving for breath on the ground.

"You fell for it! I thought you'd be more cautious than to watch the Francium Test." Sam wheezed through uncontrollable laughter.

"Sam Beckett! I'm fucking gonna kill you!"

The Calavicci's face was a picture written with pure murder in his expression. He tried to punch and use other attacks – but to no avail. All the attacks just passed through the Doctor's body, while tears of amusement rolled down Beckett's face as he laughed harder the more futile attempts the rear end Admiral made.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Imaging Chamber…

Gushie and Tina were splitting their sides at the foolishness of Al. That was until he left the room with pure rage burning through his eyes.

"He's Leaped now…" Al forced through gritted teeth.

"That was what I was trying to warn you about, Admiral. That was the main reason for him leaping into Syrus Meyers. He wasn't there to prevent the conviction of Michael Summers at all. He was there to scare you!" Ziggy spoke in annoyance.

"Well he'll pay next time…"

Then Al stormed off to his room to reflect and plot.

"Geez, what's eating him?" Gushie whispered.

* * *

**More coming soon in the scream side of things! xD**


	2. The Scary Maze Game

**Chapter 2 and revenge is a dish best served as a game... Thank you again 'The Evil Al' hope you continue reading! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sam had just Leaped into another wrecked person's life. A replica of Al's handlink is lying on the floor – with one new addition to it – a mini screen and a note on the back that read:

**'Thought you might like to have a look at the new handlink - Gushie helped upgrade it! So I can talk to you if the Imaging Chamber doesn't work like usual. Click the play button for instructions…**

**In a bit, Sammy!**

**Al'**

'Hmmm. Seems plausible enough, I just hope he wasn't too sore about earlier… I hope Al explains who I've Leaped into this time.' Sam quietly thought.

Beckett quickly taps the 'play' button onscreen and an image of the Admiral appears.

He starts talking about women first – much to Beckett's frustration... Sam huffs in irritation at his perverted best friend's image.

'Always the same womaniser that I met beating up a vending machine…' The Doctor thought.

"… And that is how you use the new and improved handlink… Here's a present for you as well before I go and give Beth a once over – it's just a game."

Sam raises an eyebrow.

Then the screen turns blank.

Suddenly a maze appears with a dot. Sam deftly manoeuvres a small dot through the maze, narrowly avoiding the walls and gets through the levels…

Level 3…

* * *

Beckett is now hooked on the game and he's about to make the end of the level.

He makes it to the end, but seconds after finishing a scary monster appears screaming wildly – startling the quantum physicist and Sam starts joining in the screaming and hurls the shrieking handlink out of the window. The window shatters at the sheer force of the object thrown.

Al emerges from the Imaging Chamber door with a cigar and cackling like a hyena at the whimpering Doctor who was rocking back and forth on the floor, pale as a ghost. A blonde female enters the room and sees Doctor Beckett sobbing on the floor.

"Bubby? What's wrong? I heard you screech and the window shattering. Oh my God! Are you okay?"

She rushes across the room - absolutely stark naked to pick the Beckett up off the floorboards. Al's cigar falls out of his mouth as he gawps and Sam glares at Al in a way the Calavicci had never seen before.

"This means war, Calavicci…" Sam snarled at Al before having his lips stapled together by the blonde.

Al saluted that one off.

Then Sam Leaped once again.

* * *

**Had plenty of experiences with that one! Hope you enjoyed! xD**


End file.
